


她与白狼

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 她在一场永不停止的大雪中看见了那双金褐色的眼睛。那段时间的日志中周美玲只记录了数据，没有任何生活细节，其它的事她都放在了回忆里。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded these works for so long time. (Actually it's little bit inconvenient for me to log in AO3 /sad) This is another Hanzo/Mei article nearly I finished recently, and hope you enjoy it. (Of course, I will go on writing 《箭矢所向》! XD)

凛冽的寒风呼啸着吹过山谷间，发出尖锐“呜——”的长啸声。它呼吼，驰骋在雪原之上，穿梭在松林之中，声音透过针叶几经曲转，在这荒无人烟的地方发出呜咽与长鸣。

皑皑白雪堆积在耸立的落叶松上，时不时伴着风轻轻晃动落下几捧雪，那些厚重的雪层看上去十分危险，好似轻轻一碰就会一倾而下。

少女在一棵松树旁停下脚步，将双手捧着放至脸前呵出热气，产生的白雾瞬间袭上了她的护目镜。“诶。”她小声惊呼着，蹲下身子捡起自己落在地上的储物包，帽顶立着的白色羽毛轻轻抖了两下，“真是粗心啊，周美玲。”她嘀咕着，将包重新系在那过分宽大的腰带上，右手随意一抹护目镜继续向前走去。

周美玲上一次来到日本已经是在好几年前了，在沉睡中她梦到过不少游历日本的奇遇和幻想，像是在悠长的艺术长廊，一幅幅佳作在眼前停留。苏醒后的周美玲在美国休养了好一段时间，回忆和梦境不断地浮现在她的眼前，最终她决定将这个国度作为她重归亚洲文明的第一站。

她也没有带上她那台可穿戴式气候控制装置，她的目的不过是寻找一个荒废的生态监测站——更何况现在可是寒冬时节。不管怎么说，周美玲对丢失的研究数据多多少少还是感到遗憾，真希望能在这儿发现点好东西。

“我们的世界值得我们为之奋斗！”这是周美玲在日志开头写下的第一句话。她摇了摇头将帽子上的白雪甩了下来，望着密布的一望无尽的松林。后面就是监测站，她想着，不禁笑了出来。

灌丛中传来的窸窸窣窣的响声引起了周美玲的注意，她警惕的躲到了树木背后蹲下，透过护目镜目不转睛地观察着灌丛，她咽下一口唾液，右手已经搭上了腰间的储物包。

无节奏的叶声越来越大，心仿佛提到了嗓子眼，周美玲握紧了手里的小刀，不知道是紧张还是被捂的，一滴汗水顺着脸滑落了下来。时间一分一秒地流逝——什么东西都没有窜出来，只是生物钻着灌丛的窸窸窣窣声逐渐地消失了，留下萧萧风声和自己急促的呼吸声、心跳声。

“呼——啊哈……”周美玲瞬间松了了口气，紧绷的神经得到了放松，她应着身体向后一倒，坐在雪地上开始大口喘起气来。

她平复了一下自己紊乱的呼吸，撑着身子站了起来，左手拍了拍身上的积雪，右手仍然握着小刀。她盯着不远处的灌丛，一边将小刀重新收进储物包，一边小心翼翼地走了过去。

面对之前窸窸窣窣的灌丛，周美玲犹豫了一下，还是轻轻地扒开了灌木，她不由自主地屏住呼吸，想看一看到底是怎样的生物会在这儿活动。

“啊——”她失声地叫了出来，双手迅速地捂住了嘴以免惊醒那生物，她慌乱地向后退着，软绵绵的雪地让周美玲重心不稳地再次坐到了地上。她看着灌丛中静默躺着的生物，脑中一片空白，坐在那好一会儿才回过神来。

那生物全身雪白的皮毛染上了少许的鲜血，沓着的尾巴被压在身下，身长已有两米多，细而柔美的身躯倒在雪与血之中，腹部还在缓缓地上下动着，周美玲还看到了它口中锐利的獠牙——一头濒死的白狼。

狼？还是落单的？周美玲不敢相信自己的双眼，她掏出手帕又认真地擦了擦自己的护目镜才确定了那生物的存在。她再三确定这头白狼无法对自己造成威胁后，翻过身子谨慎地爬了过去，到了离白狼半米远的地方。

这不是周美玲第一次见到狼，但却是她第一次这么近距离地接触这类生物。看着白狼身下不断渗出的血液染红了白雪，心中的恐惧感被压了下去，她爬到白狼身边赶紧翻着储物包找绷带。

得先止血。她咬了咬牙抬起白狼的后肢，拇指按住绷带头，另一只手拿着绷带缠着其后肢环形包扎了几圈。这时，白狼睁开了双眼，金褐色的双眸显得暗淡无比，它看了一眼周美玲便继续闭上了双眼，任由后者对自己进行急救。白狼还同时闭上了原本喘气呼吸的嘴，将那双恶狠锐利的獠牙隐藏了起来。

周美玲没有留意白狼的动作，她将绷带末端固定好了之后又拿着储物包转移位置，她轻轻地摁了一下白狼的背部，另一只手摸着它的颈部，一边观察着这头过于沉寂的梦幻之狼。

耳朵上的雪因为颤动被抖了下来，她看着白狼紧闭的双眼与其那结着霜的睫毛，原本放在白狼背部的手不禁抚摸着雪白的皮毛。周美玲的手游过白狼的脊背，仿佛隔着厚厚的手套也能有生物柔软温热的触感。白狼再次睁开眼睛，原本暗淡的双眸些许明亮起来有了生气，它默默地注视着眼前少女的一举一动。直至她对上了它的目光好一会儿，它才闭上眼睛歇息。

我从未见过如此美丽的生物。周美玲在心中默默感叹了一句，停下了手中的动作。白狼的呼吸逐渐地缓和了下来，鲜血虽然浸染了绷带但也没有大范围地浸出，看着眼前这头比普通雪狼大了一圈的野兽，她又犹豫了起来。

“该怎么办呢？”她捏了捏白狼呈浅象牙色的脚，看着颜色逐渐改变的天空思索着它的归处，“我可不放心让你这样回去。”她歪着头，戳了几下白狼的脚趾，引得后者一声不满的呜声。

天色不早了，归处……受伤的大狼的归处……

“对了！”周美玲兴奋地拍了下手，即使厚厚的手套听起来也只是闷重的一响。她刚准备伸手去抚摸白狼呈浅象牙色的头部，又被后者金褐色双眸瞪得缩了回去——她挪了挪身子蹲在白狼面前，“我想到了一个安全的地方。”

接着她将绷带收好站起身子向外走了几步，回头看向正趴在地上休息的白狼，后者正冷漠地观察着她的举措。即使如此，周美玲还是嘿嘿一笑伸了个懒腰。

“走吧，时候不早了。”

一个隐蔽的山洞：被几簇灌丛遮挡着，入口极其狭窄，洞内长宽各十米多。由于长久不见阳光，也不怎么通风的缘故，里面十分幽冷，不过倒也避免了寒风的侵袭。洞内还有未用完剩下的柴堆和食物，以及一些人类生活过的痕迹。

“当初只是备用没有带走，没想到我还真回来了。”周美玲打开手电筒照了照洞壁，看着白狼毫无阻碍地优雅走进山洞，她又一次地想问问温斯顿为什么这御寒服能够这么厚。

白狼跟着周美玲走到了洞穴深处的柴堆旁，好像并不畏惧黑暗和寒冷，它在后者的身旁趴了下来。周美玲刚准备点燃柴火的手停了下来，握着打火机的手伸也不是，收了不是，她不知道该什么做才好。

她尴尬地咳嗽了两声，底气不足地小声说道：“我要生火了……”她关掉了手中的手电筒，洞穴里失去了唯一的光源，“你可以离远一点吗？”

其实不点火也可以的。她在心里说道。

她没有说话，过了一会儿，原本靠着自己的生物传来了沙沙的脚步声，虽然隔着御寒服。她却能想象着那柔软的白毛轻轻挠着自己的感觉，白狼走到了另一边，周美玲的心中有些失落。

周美玲将手套摘了下来，伸手点燃了那丛柴火，久违了热感让她在孤身一人的旅行中感到了一丝安慰，一天的疲累好像也因为这温暖驱散了。她没有去看白狼，或许休息一晚明天一早起来它就会离开了，最终的她还是一个人，一个人为这个世界奋斗。

一天的紧张氛围又得到了终结，倦意瞬间如流水般袭了上来。周美玲看了一眼燃得正旺的火焰，背对着白狼脱掉厚重的御寒服换上了一件天蓝色的马甲——上面还有守望先锋的LOGO。马甲看上去有些年头了，周美玲到现在仍然会穿着它，可能这样会带给她安心的感觉，即使现在的这个世界已经不存在守望先锋了。

她捏着日记本，反复读着开篇的第一句话，脑海中闪过了长久的沉睡前的记忆，印象中的人们已经模糊了，甚至大多数片段只能以文字的形式出现。她握着原子笔，迟迟不写下一个字。

我们的世界值得我们为之奋斗。她在心中默念了一遍这句话。

周美玲对着日记本发了很久的呆，甚至没有发现身后的火焰有些异常。一截影子出现在她的日记本上惊醒了她，当她想要回头时，一只手搭到了她的肩膀上。


	2. Chapter 2

影子在篝火的映衬下伴着星星火光，来回晃动、扭曲，难以分辨它原本的形状。针林的风不舍地从洞口吹了进来，同时安静刮过洞穴深处光滑的壁面，最终绕上了周美玲的颈部。

突来的寒意如针扎般刺进她的心脏，但周美玲却没办法把心分一丝一毫到寒风上去。她咽下一口唾液，眼看已经无法做出任何避险的举动，便强压着颤抖顺势将日记本合上。

周美玲将手悄悄伸进口袋，眼睛朝地上的人影瞟去，身后的人也没有做出什么举措。时间在此刻流逝得十分缓慢，大块的汗珠不经意间浮现在周美玲的额头上，她宁愿对偷袭者的动作做出防御反应，也觉不愿意在这幽静的空间里玩心理战。她只得在口袋中摸索着可以防身的武器，一边让自己冷静下来。

在火焰的影响下，影子断断续续地出现在周美玲眼下。既然没法预测到身后人的下一步行动，又没有先发制人的把握，周美玲只好服气地处在被动位置，静心等待一个机会。

“是、我。”来者开了口，发声听起来十分艰难，声音沙哑得像被焚毁的森林中干枯的死木一样，就算用泉水去滋润千遍也无法改变它的生涩。周美玲敢肯定，在她刚苏醒时期的发声系统都没有这般干哑，更像是原始的野兽学舌发出的低吼。

正是时候，周美玲立即把手从口袋中抽出来，转身将枪口死死抵住来者的腰间处。还没来得及查看对方的身份，本能驱使她扣下了扳机，刺眼的电光一瞬间从枪口迸发出来，直接冲对方袭去。光线也一部分进入了周美玲的眼中，让她一阵眩晕。

只见那人一下子将手缩回，死命捂住刚才被电击的部位。周美玲不顾眼睛暂时性失明，连忙向后翻滚了两个身位拉开距离，眼部的异样随时间逐渐消去，这时她才有机会看向偷袭者的脸。男人的面部表情十分狰狞，两颗不同于常人的尖锐獠牙从口中裸露出来，还伸出了几厘米，他发出阵阵痛苦的呜咽。

奇怪的声音已经将柴火燃烧的噼啪声盖了过去，周美玲的不由得开始紧张起来，说不清是恐惧还是焦虑，她的心提到了嗓子眼。周美玲在生活中相信所有神话与传说，但她仍自诩是个纯粹的唯物主义者，但这分明不可能是人类发出的声音。她寻思着在奇袭中发射几柱冰锥能否伤害到那个怪物，同时一个抖动的物体吸引住了她的注意力。

周美玲发现，男人的头顶上正竖着一对带绒毛的兽耳，毛发因为被电击而膨胀起来的缘故成了球形，但也无法掩盖住这个不正常的特征。

周美玲愣住了，脑中灵光一现朝之前野兽歇息的地方看去。视线仿佛又变得模糊起来，她不确定那儿是否还躺着一头受伤的梦幻之狼，她又回过头来，努力分辨男人的真实身份。

“白狼？”周美玲小声喃喃。

不料男人此时突然爆发出一声怒吼，横冲直撞的气流直接将好不容易点燃的火覆灭，整个洞穴又陷入了完全的黑暗之中。周美玲下意识地用单手捂住嘴，另一只手狠狠拽住电击枪不愿松开，除了窸窸窣窣的摩擦声和寒风吹入洞穴的萧瑟声，她什么也听不见了。周美玲甚至不确定那头猛兽还在不在……或者说，那个男人还是否待在洞穴里。

黑夜才是最令人窒息的，与战场上目睹硝烟燃起的绝望不同，悲观的压迫感比周美玲陷入沉睡前最后看一眼雪景时还重。周美玲安静地趴坐在黑暗之中，她观望四周，眼前什么也看不见，便干脆直接闭上了双眼。隐隐约约的声响总是萦绕在她耳旁，这种感觉在主动放弃了一类感官的情况下被无限放大，她快没法呼吸了，周美玲想，她快要被黑暗淹没了。

她无力地从衣包中摸出军用打火机，燃起一小束炽热的火焰，周美玲从未这样感觉过，她是如此地渴望光与热。再也克制不住自己，周美玲贪婪地大口享用并不稀缺的氧气，就像是终于从睡眠仓爬出来那样呼吸着。

周美玲朝已经熄灭的篝火柴堆看去，男人正端正坐在离柴木不过半丈的地方，面朝着她。

“把火点起来吧。”见她睁眼，男人将头微微一偏示意周美玲点燃篝火。对方的声音听起来较之前舒畅了许多，虽然还是有些沙哑，但至少不会让人听着皱眉。小小的火焰也不能给予周美玲所想要的光，昏黑之中男人的面庞变得模糊不清，只有双眸里的黄绿色清晰可见。

男人盯着周美玲，借着虹膜反射夜里极其微弱的可见光，眼睛泛着荧光。当瞥见男人左小腿的绷带时，周美玲肯定，他就是白狼。

消除了未知感之后稍微安稳了些，周美玲在心中松了一口气，却没有完全放下警惕心。她一边观察着男人一边挪动着身子，借着打火机发出的微弱火光移动到篝火旁。随着与男人的距离越来越近，后者眼中的黄绿色也渐渐变成最初见到的金褐色，他面无表情地盯着洞口所在的方向，仿佛对周美玲的所做所为漠不关心，这让她开始担心起自己对白狼所造成伤害的严重性。

“我点火了？”周美玲将火苗伸向柴堆，试探性地征求白狼的意见，对方依旧沉默地注视远方，没有给予周美玲一丁点反应。她的眉梢向下一偏，霎时间炽热的火焰窜跳了出来，引得一旁端坐的白狼向外一震，将身子朝外移了些。

“抱歉。”

白狼不语。

“不过你还是坐过来好些，”男人赤裸着上半身，周美玲尴尬地一顿，一时不知该怎样说，“——夜里容易着凉。”

周美玲无心去整理那些散落在地面上的物品，至少她的日记还轻轻整整地躺着，没有任何一个人或者设备告诉她现在所处的环境如何，但周美玲的潜意识里知道，今晚不会再有敌人了，没有枪声、没有痛楚，这就足够了。燃烧得正旺的火焰不停息地变换着，同时落在男人脸部轮廓上的光影也并非一成不变，白狼靠着火沉思，周美玲也沉默地看着他，柴火点燃的声音盖过了萧瑟的风声。

“我见过。”白狼突然发话，打破了原本的安静，言论却显得有些莫名其妙。

“什么？”

“我见过，你衣服上的——标志。”他盯着周美玲胸口处的LOGO，配着一口不紧不慢的低沉嗓音，像是在草丛深处窥伺猎物的野兽。“在很久以前，那支队伍在这片森林里出现过，”不待周美玲回应，白狼继续说道，音调越来越低，“他们变更了河的水源和流向，在那一段时间里，参天的落叶松一片接一片地消失，那些本该在此处的生灵——”

“不。”周美玲小声地蹦出一个字，打断了白狼的话。她扭过头去不再看对方，双眼盯着洞穴中心正在窜动的火焰，白狼不为周美玲的失礼而恼怒，他注视着周美玲，等待着后者的反驳。

周美玲的嘴半阖着，闭上、又张开，她勾起嘴角说道：“不会的，守……这个组织绝不会做这种事。我了解它，也了解他们每一个人，你口中声声道道所说的事——”

“你们干不出？因为你也是其中一员。”白狼的话语中带着笑意，毫不收敛地嘲弄着少女的言辞，更像是表达自己对其信仰的蔑视。“没有亲眼所见，人类从不信服。”他转过头，不打算继续与周美玲争论这个问题。

少女刚想否认，但没有说话。本以为这场短暂的争辩会以两人的尴尬而结束，男人语罢却又突然闷哼出声，周美玲下意识地朝他看去，豆大的汗滴早已密布在对方的额上，苍白的面颊让周美玲一惊。她朝下瞥去，发现了另一个触目惊心的事实：男人小腿上的绷带早已被浸出的血液染得鲜红，甚至还有鲜血汇成细柱向下流淌，顺着腿部肌肉的线条流至脚跟。

是刚才的电击让伤口裂开了。周美玲很快意识到了这一点，还来不及懊恼自己之前的无妄之举，回头一把抓起了地面上的储物包。“别动，如果你还想要这条腿的话，”周美玲把瘆人的绷带解开，白狼弓起左腿没有说话，她围绕着伤口用手指轻摁了几下，问道，“从1到10，你的疼痛指数有多少？”

白狼皱了眉头，简单地消化了一下这句话。

“4吧。”

“你的表情告诉我至少是6，”周美玲一边说着，“忍着。”她打开了一袋包装从中取出两只棉签，沾上碘伏后沿着伤口边缘向内擦拭。身体的痛感再加上来自医疗用品的刺激，白狼强忍着倒吸一口冷气的冲动，反将面色变得更加凝重，周美玲向上瞧去，对方的双眉几乎快被拧到一块，半张脸早已罩上黑云。

她在心中发笑，之前告诉白狼的话只不过是为了提醒接下来的疼痛而已，怎想到对方真能憋着一声不哼。周美玲的心情有所改善，但她也不怠慢，扯了几块纱布就给白狼做了简单的包扎。

“这样应该就可以了，睡得太久都快忘了怎么处理伤口了。”周美玲打完结一笑，补充道，“安吉拉教的，我在南极洲考察的时候用到了很多次。”白狼嗯了一声，周美玲才想起了造成伤口撕裂的元凶就是自己，脸上的笑容由于尴尬逐渐变得僵硬，而视线在此刻交汇。

“抱歉……都怪我的莽撞才让伤口裂开。”周美玲低眉说道，刚想继续说些什么，白狼直接打断了她的话，看上去并没有接受少女的道歉。“如果连遇袭都要说一声‘对不起’的话，”他压低声音，“那你们暗影守望究竟是靠什么才能成立的？”

当从眼前这人口中听到这个熟悉的名词时，周美玲的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，身体刚一僵住，随即反胃的感觉就涌上喉间。她失去平衡向一旁侧去，用一只手做支撑扶住自己，另一只手捂住嘴挡住了声音，她注视着地面干呕。有什么被遗忘的东西一下子浮在脑海中，周美玲忆起那些地下组织的成员，却看不清他们的脸，只是模模糊糊的面部表情让她感到反感。

这是怎么回事？周美玲在心中拷问自己，这只是守望先锋的地下组织而已，为什么当她听到这个名字时会产生这样的生理反应。力气快要被抽去一半，周美玲回过神来，她调整自己的姿态，抱着腿坐在篝火面前。热感让她的心里好受一些，她听到耳旁传来白狼的声音。

“你……怎么了？”白狼的坐姿看起来十分别扭，一只手还按在离周美玲不过半尺远的地方。对方注视着周美玲，似乎没有认识到自己的言语有什么问题。

“我不是暗影守望。”良久，周美玲轻轻叹了一口气。

她说了四个字，“守望先锋。”

“这才是你的组织？”他问道，回想起自己之前对眼前这个人类的所作所为，白狼的表情些许复杂。他一开始就判断错了。

周美玲点了点头，指着马甲上的标志说：“这是守望先锋。”她似乎已能接受关于那个地下组织的信息，对上白狼的目光，这才明白了两人的误会所在，“他们的颜色不一样。”

“……”  
“对不起。”周美玲想起了眼前这个男人就是白狼。


	3. Chapter 3

“为什么要道歉？”

“因为……就算你现在以这副样子好端端地坐在我面前，还烤着火，但你的本体是白狼对吧？我的意思是，你是由狼化为人形，而不是从人类变成白狼的，我就是听这样的故事长大的，像妲己啦、白素贞啦。”想来倒是奇怪，周美玲一时也想不起来有什么男性主角的传说，总不能把《西游记》里的妖怪和眼前这个男人联系在一起吧。

“你说得倒是没错，但我也不明白这和你道歉有什么关系。况且你提到的名字都是女名吧，难道你是说——”

周美玲还在犹豫自己的想法会不会冒犯到男人，就从他的眼里捕捉到了不悦之情，其实他脸上就尽显愠色。见着这人误解了自己的意思，周美玲连忙摆摆手说不是那么一回事，也怪自己说话铺垫得太长，她毕竟是个科学家，已经习惯在引出正文前叙述清楚前人所得与背景。她太久一个人独处了，甚至一时没能从研究环境中反应过来。

“作为动物，狼是色盲，也许，我只是说也许，这就是为什么你会分不清暗影守望和守望先锋的标志。”

话说到一半周美玲就开始后悔了，与人交往时这么直接地指出别人是色盲就已经十分不礼貌了。就像高考体检总有人被测出是色弱，但几乎没有人会这么草率地直击他人弱点，自己睡这么久是把这么多年受到的教育全部扔进梦里了吗？

男人有些惊讶，倒不是为了周美玲说他色盲这件事。

“你说话还真是直接，至少我能记得的日本人说话都很委婉，特别是那些来祭拜的人。”

“你们说话确实是会绕上几个弯子的……但这次完全是我自己的问题。”

“我从没担心过颜色分辨的问题，你们人类总是刚愎自用，除了用眼睛看、用嘴巴说以外什么也不会了。你不知道当时并不是只有我一个人在雪地里吧，你感知不到多少双野兽的眼睛正在注视着你，也不知道它们在呼吸间交换了什么信息。”男人指了指背包里的绷带，得到默许后拿一卷给自己的腰部做了包扎，周美玲才发现他的后腰处也有一道伤口，但看上去不是被动物抓伤的，而是被某种利器所伤。

周美玲突然明白白狼当时为什么盯着她了，它是在盯着她身后的深林。在第一眼看见白狼时周美玲确实慌了神，她也不是没有见过战争的血腥场景，但鲜血与野狼这两个恐怖故事的常见元素同时出现在眼前很难使人平静下来，另一方面在于这匹白狼实在太过漂亮，处理伤口时她好几次克制住了伸手抚摸的冲动。她不想说白狼的人形让她有些失望，因为她多多少少还是想去触碰那带着光泽的白毛，而不是眼前这个皱着眉头的男人。

不过她也没那么担心会有其他野兽从草丛里窜出来。“如果真有其他狼想要吃了我，在它们靠上来之前就会触发我的警报了，而且我也完全有防身的能力，你刚才不就体验过了吗？”她承认人类十分骄傲，但她觉得此时此刻自大的反而是男人自己。

周美玲说：“人类的感官是不如你们敏锐，但是你们无法想象科学会怎样发展。”

“你能伤到我是因为我没想攻击你。你当然不用担心有野兽会把你当作食物，因为它们还没有靠近我的胆子。”男人说着又摸了摸脖子，似乎电击的痛感迟迟没有散去。“科学已经帮助我疗伤了。我话里的人类没有针对你，在某种意义上你是我的救命恩人，我不会忘记这件事。”

“你下次不要这么突然把手搭上来就好了。谢天谢地，你现在看起来精神多了。”周美玲嘀咕着，男人说话的感觉倒是有十足的异国感，假如他是中国的狼会不会说话更直接一点？但或许在中国他就没机会化为人形了吧。他恢复的速度很快，周美玲很羡慕这一点，人类的身体太脆弱了，要是有这样的身体素质战争死的人可能会少很多，或者因为身体更加强壮了，战争变得更加残暴和持久也说不定，她想到那两个指挥官，那个为了对抗智械而发展得更迅速的科技手段。后一种设想真是太糟了，她也清楚正是因为智械发展得这么迅速才会导致今天这个局面，有时她也会怀疑自己热爱的科学是在为更美好的未来而奋斗，还是把人类引向了不可挽回的境地，或许只是因为科学发展得太快了，而大家还没有准备好。

再抬头时眼前的男人已经不见了，她吓了一跳，然后看见一匹白狼经过自己，走向远离篝火的洞穴深处，在暗一些的地方躺下。

“等等……你怎么突然——”

“我不喜欢看人叹气。不是向什么人都能露出自己懦弱的一面的，我不接受你的轻视。你要是想说些什么，应该做好觉悟后去神社找我。”白狼的眸里跳着火光，身上的毛发在火焰的照射下更加夺目了。

“我也会自省，但从不自哀。分辨暗影守望和守望先锋根本用不着去看你们身上的愚蠢队徽，单是闻气味就能知道了，你身上没有散发着血腥味，只是因为你行动起来的果断让我认错了罢。不过暗影守望的人不会像你这样优柔寡断地坐着，希望你纠结的事情要比那群人脑子里的东西有原则一点，所以那不是什么值得你叹气的事。”

“每一个去祭拜你的人都会听到这一番‘教导’吗？”周美玲也不是听不出来白狼话里“绕上了几道弯”的安慰，但她清楚对方也不了解自己都经历了什么，在沉睡中醒来的同时发现自己失去了所有队友？在无人之地得知守望先锋早已解散的噩耗？还是一路孤身走来发现气候愈发失控而自己根本没有能力去改变这一切？“对不起，但是我真的有点累，而且我不知道什么时候雪才会停。”

她真的已经在尽力排解压力了，她有时候还会感谢自己是在智械战争停息时醒来的，而不是正值交战。

“通常我不会现身和他们交谈。”白狼把头别过去。

他们离洞口已经足够深了，但是安静时还是能听见凛冽寒风的声音，周美玲注视着篝火，好像大雪的寒意已经盖到了身上。太久没有一个人站出来说他看见了她的愁绪，她从小就不习惯向别人展示自己有压力，有什么烦恼总是和家院子里的小狗聊天，后来她习惯了和雪球谈心，关于这一点，周美玲觉得倒是挺对不起白狼、或者说这个男人的。她也感谢白狼没有像其他人那样简单地告诉她要坚强，她有一点后悔自己刚才动了怒，就那么一点。

“谢谢你。”周美玲小声说。

白狼沉默了好一会儿才回应。“我该感谢你才是……我不擅长与人打交道。”

白狼背对着周美玲，那双耳朵突然动了动，“你别总是‘你’这样称呼我了，你可以叫我半藏，这是我的名字。”

“我记住了。半藏，你不问问我的名字吗？”

“询问他人前先自报家门是基本的礼貌。”

周美玲笑起来。

“这句话有个守望先锋的队员也说过，他也是日本人，不过他可比你直率多啦——虽然我也没怎么和那人来往过。”

她看着白狼竖起耳朵，猜对方估计没意识到自己身体的动作吧。

“我的名字是周美玲，你可以叫我小美。”


	4. Chapter 4

半藏没有生火睡觉的习惯。日本的雪季总是很漫长的，常年在雪地生活的他已经习惯了这里的温度，他的身体也比一般人类健硕很多，寒冷时披件皮草就能满足他保暖的需求。再者，他更习惯于变回狼体休息，那样的感官更加敏锐，虽然更容易在夜中惊醒，但总体而言也比人身时睡得更加安稳。

他远离火丛，虽然半藏人性的一面已经克服了惧怕火焰的本能，但他还是不适应像小美那样享受篝火带来的暖和。他在阴影中趴下，我的身体已经足够御寒，半藏想，她背包里装的东西可真多，和那些旅游的登山客没什么区别，如果没有那些仪器和装备，这个冰天雪地的地方可能会要了这些人类的命吧。

她的呼吸声太吵了。

半藏沓着耳朵想要屏蔽掉身边传来的信息，严格来说小美并没有发出什么声音，但人类与狼的听觉没法相提并论。半藏意识到一切令他骄傲的身体才能只在平常生活中适用，正常情况下他会一个人入睡，还不放松对周围风吹草动的警惕，但现在身边多了一个人，平稳的呼吸声无孔不入地渗入双耳，扰得半藏没法好好休息。我还没有习惯这个，半藏想，我也没法习惯。

她应该用一只手环什么的来监控睡眠，而不是用我。半藏并不生气，他不困，没有人类那样严格规定的作息起居，半藏只在疲惫时才需求睡眠。睡着能让伤口恢复得更快，不过人类发明的药物也可以。

“睡不着吗？”半藏终于开口了。

女孩一激灵，慢慢从睡袋里探出头来。白狼依旧背对着她，耳朵全压了下去。

“难道……我吵到你了？”

“不是这个问题。你呼吸得太均匀了，就像刻意为之。”

周美玲一愣，脸上一热，她马上知道自己脸红了。

“你是说——”周美玲的声音在发抖，不是寒冷也不是害怕，而是一阵恼怒，“你的意思是我打鼾？”

白狼突然转过来，周美玲从那双精神的金褐色眸子里看出了不逊于她的愠色。半藏刚想说什么又找不到合适的言辞，他自信自己这么多年来接触的人类已经足够多，再执拗的人也会在几番祈祷下倾吐心声，他也化作人身去与村民们打过不少交道，但他实在跟不上这个睡在睡袋里的女人的反应。

一人一狼就这么生气地瞪着对方。人类为了对方指责自己睡觉打鼾太吵而不快，白狼的理由却是受不了她的脑回路。

等养好了伤，把她安全送出这片雪地应该就行了吧，相比起偶尔漏进来的风声，这点呼吸声可算不上什么，半藏闭上双眼。“就算不看脸，我也知道你在生气，心跳很快，呼吸很乱。这么说你明白吗？”半藏叹了口气，“就算从人类角度评价，你的呼吸声也算轻了的。”

这些话对平息周美玲的心情波动没什么用，她扭过头去，又钻进睡袋。“我已经有检测睡眠质量的手环了，您可以休息了。”说着还不忘拍拍已经没电好几天的雪球，“不要随便观察别人，就算你是病患也不可以。”

只是习惯，半藏想，不愿意回应她。半藏也没想到“有人睡在自己身边”和“在森林里遇见过夜的人类”之间会有这么大的差别，他也可以用人类的身体休息，那样就听不见什么噪音了，而且在这个洞穴遇见危险的可能性几乎没有，旁边生了篝火也不会着凉。这个想法仅仅短暂地出现了一瞬——想都别想，半藏掐断了思绪。

风还在吹着，雪也不会停，明天的积雪可能又得垒起两寸。

这样的天气，明天应当有些日本人来神社祈福了，如果风雪一直持续下去，来年的庄稼收成可能也会受影响。但这么严峻的天气，冒着风险上山来的人……估计是有的，半藏已经见过很多带着与野兽搏斗的伤痕前来的村民了，他们背着猎枪或刀，伸出手时还能看见紫红色的冻疮，他们弱小的身体根本扛不住风雪，但在人类的毅力这一块，半藏却从不怀疑。

“半藏。”细小的声音又传来，周美玲似乎在犹豫要不要喊他。

“说吧，我听着。”

“雪什么时候会停呢？今天雪已经没过我的小腿了，再这样下去上山的路会被堵死的，去生态监测站的路只有这么一条……我担心数据会损坏，很多用来改善气候的数据，最终都被气候自己毁掉了。”

“应该很快就会停了，通常不会下太久。相比山顶的检测站，不应该考虑一下自己吗？你看上去并不像习惯住在雪原的人。”

每次有风吹进来的时候，她都会不自觉地抖一下，幅度很小但很容易就被发现。

“我可是在比这冷得多的地方住过十多年呢！”周美玲骄傲地说，却没有告诉他自己是在暖气与热水中度过的，不过她差不多也要习惯与寒冬亲密接触了。“‘通常’这个词对这个时代不太适用了。我知道如何与冬天作伴，我脑子里的知识还有很多没有用到的地方呢……”

半藏听着她的声音越来越小，看来小美是没什么机会和别人好好聊天，随意说些话就能让她放松入睡。

“雪……什么时候停呢……”

宛如蚊子哼哼的喃喃，半藏还在听周美玲的呼吸声，确认她已经睡着了。

“会停的。”

半藏知道她没有听见，但这时她能否听见已经不重要了，等她再睁眼时就会进入明天，今天已经足够漫长了。寒风窜进洞穴时周美玲又轻微地颤着，半藏身上的伤口也因寒冷而变得麻木，但他能感觉到它们在痊愈，即使是缓慢地、微小地。空气里弥漫着两人的呼吸声，篝火仍在旁边劈里啪啦地炸着，周美玲的睫毛因风颤动，雪总是下得不停，但不会盖住洞穴的入口，月亮会落下，太阳仍会升起。

睡袋并不会遮住面部的风啊，她转过来睡不会更好一些吗？

任由火焰的暖意随着身体，半藏合上双眼，周美玲熟睡的呼吸声比不上寒风的喧嚣。

明天太阳升起后会暖和一些。


	5. Chapter 5

耳边传来摩挲声。

周美玲在模糊中看见有人从身旁经过，不知怎的她下意识就认出那是半藏，没有起戒心。她看见半藏向外走去，又回来在自己身旁踱步，好几次蹲下又站起来，然后消失在自己的视线里。困意催促周美玲合上双眼，她也耐不住寒意让思绪重回梦乡，印象里半藏短暂地面朝过自己，希望她的睡相没有很差。

周美玲也顾不得那么多了，这个点还没到她的早起时间，她添的干柴刚好能烧到早上，火光熄灭的同时寒风就会吹进来，成为周美玲起床的闹钟——前提是半藏不会擅自给火添柴，对于一只常年习惯寒冷的狼来说，怎么看待人类的御寒能力还真不好说。

半藏是要走了吗?难道他的伤已经好了？周美玲想到那躺在雪地里的白狼，说着自己是他的救命恩人，却做出了不辞而别的举措，依周美玲看，半藏是最没有资格说自己没礼貌的人。至少该让我摸摸那身白毛，周美玲想着，虽然我还是喜欢雪球，它蹭我时总有点冰，不过雪球总不愿意穿我给它做的衣服。她又梦见了后院的小狗，家乡冬天的风更干燥，阳光晒在身上虽然也不会觉得暖和，但是它穿过黑发时总能让人一晃眼看到金色。

他的脚踝真细，周美玲最后想。

这个冬天似乎格外冷，干冷的空气里几乎闻不到其他动物的气息，原本盘踞在这一块的狩猎者们也没了踪影。半藏割下一条粗树枝将柴捆起，他抱起柴堆时发现腿部不太使得上力，踉跄几步差点没站稳。还好没把柴弄散，一把一把重新捡起来对腰部可是不小的负荷，半藏靠在树上，喘了口气。小腿的几道伤口比他想象得深，每走一步都能感受到尖爪划过皮肉的痛感，他没法带着这样的伤剧烈运动，半藏不担心那些试图挑战他的存在的生物，让他最放心不下的是上山的偷猎者，好在这样的天气让动物们都乖乖待在暖和的地方，靠着深秋的储备粮熬过寒冬。半藏隔着绷带摸了一下腰间的弹痕，又传来阵痛。

的确，食物是个大问题。

半藏把柴堆扔在洞口，用不着塞进灌丛，这儿没人会来，也没有什么生物闲着没事干偷柴来生火取暖。他站在洞口竖着耳朵倾听，柴火还在燃烧着，隐约能听见周美玲的呼吸声，显然她还没醒呢。

“真能睡。”

半藏挠挠脸，回头又往外走。他意识到自己浮起微笑，随即哼了一声，抖落胡子上的雪绒。

他回来了。

周美玲在听见脚步声时睁开眼睛，不知道是该先询问“现在几点了”，还是先被扔到身前的死兔子吓到叫出声。她瞬间从睡袋里蹦出来了，身体反应总是比大脑更快一步，也更诚实。

半藏眯着眼看她的反应，觉得很有意思，这时候她就是一个普通的科学家，和那些踏上战场的战士不太一样。他在回来前特意用雪洗掉了兔子体表的鲜血，以免进一步刺激刚起床的周美玲，他还顺便洗干净了自己身上的血迹，她无需知道自然界的捕食过程。

“你烧柴了？那些干柴撑不了几天了。”周美玲看着熊熊燃烧的火焰。

半藏指指身后，说：“我觉得还能。我觉得人类应该挺怕冷的吧，看你们那光秃秃的外表。”

“哇哦。上一个向我表示关心的还是我的心理医生。”

“关心？你怎么理解都行。你帮助了我，这是礼尚往来。”半藏把柴搬进里面，弯腰时没法忽略身体传来的疼痛，虽然脸上没什么变化，但是略加迟钝的动作还是被周美玲捕捉到了。

她洗了把脸走过去，下意识把手伸过去，又在碰到半藏的腰之前停了下来。她眨眨眼，也能猜出这多半是偷猎者留下的，问：“什么时候中弹的？”

“这个……两三天前吧，已经好很多了。”半藏不自觉向里靠靠，说：“你不去处理一下兔子吗？我能吃熟食。”

“噢，是呀。那你稍等一下，我把火再烧旺些。”

周美玲走开一段距离半藏才放松下来，将柴扔进去。即使只是把手伸过来，半藏也觉得她靠太近了，尤其是自己抱着柴捆腾不出手去拦下她的时候，没有狼形的嗅觉，他感受到小美身上的气味扑面而来，他觉得自己被包围了，没什么安全感。她的手还没碰到自己的腰，半藏就已经觉得腰部开始瘙痒，浑身不自在。

他把手放到腰上，觉得不太舒服。

半藏走到周美玲旁边，刻意保持了距离，他有点莫名的紧张。

“太残忍了。”半藏没忍住说，周美玲刚好分离了兔子的身首，看得他脖颈一阵虚寒。

周美玲笑着，她就知道半藏会有这样的反应：“在中国兔头是一道名菜，看起来吓人但其实很好吃。”

“一般我不会这么……分离骨骼，只取血肉就够了，骨架通常是完整的。”

“这么说你常吃兔子？”

“时不时吧，它们繁殖很快所以很常见。”

“我觉得兔子肉有点过干了，而且骨头很多——这种感觉你应该不会有吧，那你等会儿就可以试一下。”周美玲心情不错，一整晚都能躺在温暖的篝火旁睡觉，还不用担心储粮问题，而且现在身旁有了个伴说话，感觉回到了以前和伙伴聊美食的时光。“这荒郊野岭的，我身上也没带什么调料，只能将就烤着吃了。”

“我能帮到你什么？”

“不、不用，半藏！我是说，在烹饪上你不会比我更有经验了。你已经做了很多了，去烤烤火休息一下吧，辛苦了，半藏。”

半藏又在周美玲身旁待了一会儿，确认实在是没自己什么事后才走开。他把一枝干柴扔进火堆，面朝周美玲坐下，这个位置他一抬头就能看见正在处理食材的她，有什么需要帮助的地方半藏马上就能知道。

对于两人坐在一起进食这事，半藏还是觉得很奇怪。烤熟了的肉质要比生吃紧得多，半藏吃东西的动作其实很斯文，他一边咬着兔子肉听周美玲说世界气候问题，一边观察着她的表情，尤其是知道自己的身份之后，小美怎么还能这么平常地和自己一起吃肉？就好像他只是个普通人一样，半藏知道生物间“原始的”进食过程对于人类来说十分残忍。

“你别一直盯着我看……”周美玲突然囔囔，半藏一点也不会隐藏自己的视线，没有一个人喜欢被狼一直盯着，即使半藏是人身，他那打量别人的捕食者眼神还是收敛不住，“有什么想说的就说吧。”

“抱歉。”半藏马上朝别处看去，眼神乱飘一时不知道看向哪儿。

“只是你看上去一点也不紧张，你知道我平时会直接咬住生灵的喉咙，撕开它们的皮肉，它们会直接在我眼前断气……”半藏试着用残酷的语言去描述他的捕食过程，发现小美举起兔肉的手停了下来，他又吞吐道：“人类有时候也会成为猎物。”

“你描述得可真详细……一般我们不会在吃饭时说这些的。所以——”周美玲意识到半藏在犹豫什么，“所以你吃过人？你化人的能力从这来的？”

“没有。这个能力源自人们的供奉。”这句话半藏倒是说得当机立断。“但我知道人类的血是什么味道。有一个上山来寻求死亡的男人，因为他是将死之人，所以我直接在他面前现身了，那时我还很年幼。那个男人……在死前给我说了很多自己的事，好像告解完就可以安心上路了一样，然后他把自己的名字给了我，总有一天我会配得上那个名字，以及身体里的血。”半藏的表情很平静，“他是个值得尊敬的人，我饮用他的血，将他体面地安葬了。”

“对不起，我自顾自说太——”

周美玲的手轻轻搭上他捏紧的拳头。

“这还是你第一次说起自己的事，半藏。”


	6. Chapter 6

“小美……”他眼里的惊讶迟迟不散去，半藏低声说：“我从未刻意隐瞒什么，不过我的故事肯定不如你那样有趣。”

周美玲应着，没给出正面回答，她感觉半藏的手开始放松，青筋在无意识间消去。周美玲的声音很轻：“每次我的心理医生这么做，我就会觉得很安心，好像她把我从沉睡的深冬里带出来了一番。”她把手移开，撑着脑袋看半藏，微笑着：“这是消除焦虑的好办法。”

“可是我没有——”

“但你看起来有点难过。”半藏把视线移开，周美玲追了上去，她说：“你在悼念他。”

“也许吧，他身负荣誉而死，死亡不会改变这一点。我喝了他的血，出于尊重，也是为了进食。”

“过去多久了？”

半藏告诉她时间。

“那个人改变了你啊。你不也说了吗,这是食物链，是大自然的一部分。”周美玲看向被他们食用的野兔，“吃与被吃的关系再普通不过了。‘万物灵长’的想法不一定是错的，但我们总是出于需求去获取食物，再怀着感谢与尊敬的想法享用食物。顺应自然，是万物生存之道。再说了，他的血不是在你的身体里流淌着吗？这何尝不是一种精神的延续？”

我们暂时把科学放一放吧，周美玲想。更何况半藏的存在本身就不科学。

半藏沉默了，他端详自己的右手一言不发。半藏一直觉得人类的身体是如此脆弱，薄薄的皮肤把血管暴露无疑，混杂着红的青绿色脉络沿着小臂分布。清晰可见的血管是人类致命的弱点，此刻半藏让步了，他承认这些独特的地方才更让他觉得自己“活着”，并不是作为一种生物活着，而是体现在当他倾听人类祈祷时、在森林中扶住老妪时，动了恻隐之心。

“你说的这些我当然明白，我也一直是这么做的。不过还是……谢谢你。”

火焰真的很温暖，半藏又往火丛靠了靠，手心传来暖意。他说：“所以你还是心安理得地……和我坐在一起吃兔子？”

周美玲彻底被逗笑了。“所以你是把我当农夫了？还是你觉得自己是蛇？”

半藏轻轻笑了，救命恩人这个词是他自己说的。

“一个玩笑而已。虽然才过去二十四个小时不到，在这场大雪里，我们姑且也算是同伴。”周美玲把兔头递给他，“我不太明白你口中的荣誉指什么，但我们不会伤害彼此的。”

“不，头部还是算了。”

这场雪吗？半藏看着周美玲精神的样子，他知道周美玲有多希望雪停。她应该还有许多事要做，到山顶取走资料后走出森林只是第一步，雪停还要等上三四天，但她想的话也可以早些就出发。半藏没有误解周美玲的意思，但依然觉得她的话很奇妙。

“半藏。”

周美玲喊他。

“等会儿你有什么打算吗？”

“外面雪还在下，虽然比昨天小一点，但还是不适合外出。最早也得明天，你才能上山去。”半藏瞬间明白了她的意思，小美是可以提前去监测站，不过现在也太早了些。

但周美玲已经扑灭火，开始整理随身物品了。“不，只是出去走走，就像饭后散步什么的，总不能在山洞里呆一天吧。”

“那你想去哪儿？”

“先出去再说吧。”

周美玲忍不住缩起脖子，没走几步耳朵就红了，她才想起来忘记戴耳罩，刚把耳罩挂在头上她又开始犹豫，这样会不会听不见半藏的声音？万一他和自己说话被她错过了怎么办？周美玲花了好一会儿去纠结这事，也没注意小路上几块冻住的冰凝，半藏撇撇嘴提前踢开那些凝块，想着能不能通过绕路来让小美避开脚下的危险。直到半藏摇落身上的雪时，把一团雪渣甩到周美玲脸上，她才决定用耳罩虚遮住耳朵。

“你明明行为举止都很得体，怎么还通过晃身子来甩掉雪。”周美玲忍不住嘲弄他，快步走到半藏身旁，很快摔了一跤。

“唉。”周美玲没有叫出声，很沉默地坐到了地上。半藏不知道该说些什么，她的动作实在是快到让他反应不过来，就像刚才不等自己答应就站在洞口招呼着他外出一样。半藏把手递过去，周美玲说自己能站起来。“那你得注意别碰到旁边的树，枝上积了好厚一层雪。”

半藏向后退几步，周美玲起身迅速跳了过来，扑到他面前。哗啦一声，积雪在她身后落下，变成转瞬即逝的白色瀑布，卸去重负的树枝在风里晃动起来。

周美玲向半藏竖起大拇指。

“成功！”

半藏一时觉得自己不自觉伸出的手有些多余，这个女人根本不需要扶。

周美玲有时会取雪装进试管，一路装了不少。半藏问它们之间有什么不同，肉眼看去没有差异，最终也会同样化作雪水，周美玲嗯哼应带几句，从海拔与植被带的角度向他解释，最终同意半藏所说的“它们都是雪而已”。在周美玲测量积雪厚度时，半藏就站在她身旁观察四周，他对气候的认知取决于感觉和经验，而周美玲量化这一切，大多数情况下他们会得出相似的结论。半藏不了解周美玲所从事的工作，但每当她开口谈起，半藏也很乐意听。

“这边走，冰太薄了不适合渡河，那声音听起来站上去就会裂开一样。”

“再一次感叹，真是好方便的能力啊。”

半藏扒开灌丛让周美玲先过去，周美玲的身高刚够及半藏的下巴，帽子上的绒毛挠到了他的脖子，半藏只觉得好痒，伸手去挠时碰掉了周美玲的帽子，她疑惑地回过头看他，雪落在她的黑发上。半藏一言不发，取掉明显的雪后又帮周美玲戴好帽子，让她快点过去。为了方便取样，周美玲没有戴防寒手套，只是穿了一双露指的薄手套防止手心手背被荆棘划伤，半藏看见她的手指通红，扒过灌木时还在轻微颤抖，虽然嘴上一直喊着好冷，但周美玲也没有真怕了的意思。这样可能会冻伤，半藏不止一次提醒她，但周美玲只是偶尔把手揣进口袋里取取暖，反过来说他赤着上身把绷带当衣服看起来更冷。

半藏说这是两码事。

“小美，你打算往哪走？”

“什么？”

“散步只是一个借口吧，沿途的日常工作也是顺手完成的，你出来肯定不是为了这么简单的事儿。”

他们离开山洞已经很久了，周美玲自顾自领着半藏走了好长一段路，没有半分留意回程的路的意思。肯定不是因为周美玲身上的设备可以防止迷路，她那头也不回的势头已经把事情说得很明白了，他们一时半会儿还不会往回走。这条路的方向通向下山，她不是心急要前往监测站。

“是啊……我记得地图上标注的神社是在这个方向。”周美玲眨眨眼，平静地告诉半藏：“带我去你的神社吧，半藏。”

你真的是这样想的吗？半藏注视着周美玲的眼睛，后者没有躲开他的视线，在等待他的回答，她看上去很自信半藏最终会答应。两人就这么对视着。只去一趟神社而已不是什么大问题，但半藏想知道这是否是小美撒的另外一个谎，她的目光看上去十分真诚，反倒让半藏留意到了小美话里的意思。

她的眼神太坚定了，半藏有很多理由拒绝小美，但他没有。他知道如果不是周美玲，他昨晚可能得提着心眼舔舐伤口，为此他由衷感谢。再者，只是和她短短结伴这么一会儿，只要没有触及原则问题，半藏也不太想拒绝她。他缓缓开口：“在大雪中逗留是很危险的，你不能在神社过夜，也就是说，我们很可能在日落后才能回到洞穴。”

周美玲一口答应。

“天黑后不要离我太远。”说罢，他走到前方带起路。

希望你能告诉我执意去的理由。

半藏又想，请您原谅我的擅自主张。他抬头看天色，雪似乎下得越来越大了，今天的夜晚也会早早到来。


	7. Chapter 7

半藏伸手将周美玲拦下。“不，我们不踏进神域。”他们驻足在石板路脚，鸟居就安静地立在那里，提醒来者他们即将走出世俗界，要时刻注意言行举止。白雪里露出朱红色的饰物，为这茫茫雪原添上了亮眼之处，这片空旷的区域没有高树遮蔽，风吹得更盛了。

周美玲看见一对中年夫妻往回走来，积雪的下坡路并不好走，他们相互搀扶着生怕对方会脚滑摔倒，他们走近时与周美玲和半藏短暂对上目光，中年夫妻便含笑点了点头，周美玲也回以笑容。这个天气走回村子得黄昏了，不过下山的路途积雪要少很多，周美玲想着那对夫妻的模样，那也是她一直在为这个世界努力的原因之一。

半藏引她往小路绕上神社时，她发现半藏脸上难掩欣慰，这人皱眉的时间占了一天中的大多数，但一旦涉及那些来往神社的人们，半藏的神情总要柔和许多。周美玲看见半藏的鬓角带有不寻常的白色，在黑色的长发里尤为显眼，很特别、也让人难忘。之前她都没机会好好观察半藏，现在走在他身后，周美玲感受到从半藏身上散发出来的疏离感，在两人的相处过程中，不会因为半藏身份特殊而出现半分违和，他懂得人情世故，也知晓世俗时政，科学技术也略知一二，直到周美玲从这个视角望向半藏的背影，才发现两人之间的区别是如此之大。周美玲意识到半藏属于这个地方，对方留意自己的步速放慢了速度，但她似乎永远也跟不上半藏，周美玲又想起他们第一次相遇的场景，那时白狼很快就发现了她，金褐色的双眸里满是提防和警惕，虽然半藏再也没用那个眼神看过她，但周美玲觉得那才是半藏本来的样子。

在南极洲监测站时，周美玲偶尔因工作睡得很晚，有时候是思念家乡。她见过很多次才与她说笑的同事在入睡前亲吻照片，睡着后也眉头紧皱，在那里每一个人都被工作和现实压得焦头烂额，但每当太阳升起，他们又笑着互道早安，为新的一天加油打气，那不是伪装出来的社交姿态，只是大家都默契地把情绪留在私人时间。昨天夜里周美玲醒过一次，只是安静地看了一会儿白狼，便又闭眼入睡了。

“小美？”

半藏用双手半包住嘴，呼出一口热气，在寒冷的天气能看见自己吐出的气息，他觉得这样做很有趣。风很快把白气吹散，还盖住了他喊周美玲的声音，半藏移开遮眼的头发，又叫了周美玲几声，她都没反应。在想什么呢？越接近神社，两人的氛围也就更安静，半藏也感受到气温在下降，就连他偶尔也会感到凉意，或许这样才符合天气。

“一般人们会向你祈求什么？”周美玲突然问。“他们向住在神社里的人祈祷，虽然我知道他们的愿望，但我并不是坐在那儿听他们说话的。通常而言，人们希望气温回升让春天早些来临，或者在暑期祈求天降甘露，过年时他们会过来寻平安，以及许愿来年能够丰收，都是些很单纯的心愿。”

“那你能兑现吗？”

“那些祈愿能让我做到一些事，偶尔能让雨季来得早一些，不过之后的旱季也会变得更长。事实上，我并没有把自己当神明——你最好也不要这么想。”半藏转过身来，顺手拂去肩上雪，他站在高一级的台阶上。就是这种感觉，周美玲也停下来，抬头看着半藏平静的脸，他眼中倒映出自己的模样，半藏注视着她，风太大了，长发总是遮住他一部分脸。不穿过鸟居，他们就能留在世俗世界里，半藏就仅仅是他自己，他们能够对视。雪落在两人中间，筑起一面看不见的墙，隔绝了半藏说话的声音，墙后他的身影有些模糊。

周美玲伸出手，想要从两人中间接住一捧雪。

半藏抓住她的手，将她拉到了自己那级台阶上。

“欸欸，我差点滑下去！”这一拉扯兜帽又掉了，风吹进周美玲的脖子，冻得她一激灵。

“你不是走不动了吗？雪太重了？”半藏拍掉周美玲衣服上的那些雪。

“不是……噢帽子不戴了，我们就这样继续走吧。”

“往这边，如果你是想看他的墓碑的话。”

又一句轻描淡写的话。周美玲快步走到半藏身旁，正巧他也在等她，半藏比她想象得还要擅长看透人心，在他面前隐瞒反而变成了一件难事，周美玲不用看半藏，也知道那双不起波澜的眼睛下藏了些疑问，半藏觉得没必要知根知底，时间适合就自然会知道答案，但周美玲希望他能更直接些把话问出来。她和半藏一同走进树林，两人的身影消失在石阶路上。

一路上他们都没有说话。周美玲开始享受这种安静的氛围，唯独在这好像永远不会停下的大雪中，不用担心两人独处时会尴尬，半藏的脚步声提醒着自己的存在感，周美玲喜欢窜进草丛的小动物，被吹得窸窣作响的绿植，她总是很喜欢这些不经意间冲破沉默的动静，就像夜间点燃的柴，让她明白这片雪原不是死气沉沉的，她总是在这些微小之处找到希望。周美玲有个秘密没有告诉身旁的人，就是她在晚上也能听见他熟睡时的呼吸，半夜醒来时因为看见白狼规律起伏的身体而感到安心。

半藏取羽织回来时，看见周美玲闭着眼睛站在碑前。半藏在一旁等候着，他的目光落在周美玲身上，她在向那个长眠的人说话，也许小美认识那个人，不知道话语间有没有谈起自己，出于尊重，半藏没有去刻意捕捉周美玲的声音。这家伙鼻子都被冻红了，她是习惯于住在寒冷的地方？还是习惯了受冻？他并不觉得自己的审美很过时，但人们会说他看起来复古，或是遵循传统。半藏想不明白她的羽绒服上为什么会插着根羽毛，那看起来很怪异，尤其是在他看不见小美却能看到一根竖起的羽毛来回晃动的时候，他总有一把揪住它的冲动。而她袖上的臂章，留着一个已经解散的组织的标志，似乎是小美提醒自己的方式，半藏觉得那可能和他留着自己的名字差不多，他们都有些值得纪念的东西，而且都还在为之努力。

周美玲突然看了过来，半藏意识到自己总在观察她，从第一次见到周美玲开始，他就本能地从她身上挖掘信息，留意她的言行，表情，以及那些显示身份的物件。这样不得体，半藏把视线挪开，却不知道看向哪里，另一方面，他有预感周美玲接下来会说些什么，他试图去打断周美玲，却还是被她抢了先。

“半藏、岛田半藏。”周美玲喊他，脸看起来被冻得通红。“不要这么叫我。”半藏撇过头去，“我还配不上那个名字……暂时。我为这个姓氏骄傲，但不是现在。”

周美玲没想着反驳他，他太固执了。“那等你准备好了再告诉我。我确实认识岛田宗次郎先生，不过是我单方面认识他。他的儿子岛田源氏，曾经是守望先锋的特工，也是一个只用名字称呼自己的人。”

半藏脸色大变，惊愕得说不出话。“噢、噢……”他后退着，径直靠到树上。

“半藏……”他的反应让周美玲有些担心，只见他扶着树干往后走了几步，然后停下来等周美玲，“走吧，天马上就要黑了，该回山洞去了，我们走吧。”这几声像是催促，又带着几分请求的意味，半藏刚好站在树阴里，周美玲看不见他的脸。

果然过来确认岛田宗次郎身份这件事很冒险，周美玲虽然与主队的特工们不熟，但是守望先锋的成员档案她都有过目，而同事之间相互八卦闲聊的内容也有所耳闻，收集情报是她的习惯之一，而从半藏口中无意听来的消息与这些往事微妙重合了。半藏有权利知道那些与他相关的事，周美玲没有改变这个想法，但她很担心对方此刻的状态。

暮间生凉，周美玲打了喷嚏，没了太阳的夜晚就连羽绒衣也显得单薄无比。她刚把手伸出去，半藏便下意识躲了一步，周美玲只是想拍拍他的肩，现在却连一句安慰的词都说不出来，那些挂在口边的句子瞬间被咽下去，化作痒意留在喉咙里。半藏从她的咳嗽声中回过神来，“待在我身边，太黑了”，那声音沉得仿佛从腹中传出一样，内容使人安心，但腔调没有任何温度，周美玲心里很不是滋味。

这才是岛田半藏本来的样子，她早该注意到的，总是孤身一人的白狼。他们像散落在大千世界的两只孤舟。

说来也很讽刺，人在社交是总是热衷于寻找与对方的相似之处，不是同乡便是同志，就算是用“我的同事与你是老乡”这样拐弯抹角的话也想使两人的联系紧密起来。周美玲一直鄙夷这种没有下限的交往方法，君子和而不同美美与共，多年的国际工作经验似乎告诉她不需要共通点人们也能相处。但当她看到这个环境监测站所处的位置、从半藏口中听到故事时，还是马上联想到了自己的事，周美玲已经没法用科学家的求知欲来说服自己。

她与半藏之间，不是萍水相逢。周美玲试着证明这个。

人是群居动物，寻找联系成了本能。


	8. Chapter 8

一个人生活和有人在身边是不一样的。周美玲安静地跟着半藏身旁，照明灯就放在包里，全息地图也早就充满电插在手臂上了，她应该动动手指查看时间并时刻确认自己的位置，而不是跟着半藏在漆黑的森林里穿梭，然后开口询问他们还需要走多久。

夜间的森林就像换了个世界，即使准备充分，周美玲也从未在黄昏之后还留在野外。摇曳的树叶、晃动的灌丛以及无规律散布在土壤上的荆棘混在一起，不认真区分走势就只能被人类当作剪影，对于夜里的赶路人而言，它们都是干扰方向感的元凶。月光渗下来却没法到达地面，使得物与空处之间的界限更加模糊。周美玲感觉空气变得潮湿，似乎被风灌过枝头的响声吓到一般，她的心跳更快了。

“右手方有刺。”就连半藏精简准确的提醒也无法让她冷静下来，“脚下树枝，上坡就是山洞了。”

高海拔的地方本就空气稀薄，再加上连续赶路，周美玲只想赶紧坐下来平复一下自己粗重的呼吸，她要喘不过气了，周美玲知道自己的心跳声肯定响得要命，她觉得全身血液都在颤抖。黑暗使半藏警惕起来，他甚至没有发现自己的脚步在不断加快，周美玲连走带跑才追上他，她才发现半藏白天刻意放慢了步行速度。周美玲想请求半藏慢一些，但她已经没有力气再开口说话，而她也不想在这种时候麻烦对方，半藏需要时间来消化自己的事，而不是迁就她。

即使没有鸟鸣，也能听见枝头嘎吱作响，似乎有安静的生物在树上窜动。

突然，半藏按住周美玲，如风闪过，宽大的手捂住她的嘴，力气也不知轻重。周美玲反应过来时对上半藏的眼睛，发光的金褐色双眸里透着凶光，那是在周美玲视线里月以外最明亮的东西。半藏把自己的气息敛得很好，两人靠的是这样近，周美玲也只能感受到他手上的茧子，她紧张得屏住呼吸，唯一能听见的只有她的心跳声，响得惹人注目。后背传来疼意，厚重的羽绒服丝毫没有削减撞上山体的冲击，唯一庆幸的事是没有撞到头，她被按得动弹不得，眩晕感袭上大脑。但只有现在借着月光她才看清半藏的脸，他的脸色并不好看，眉头压得很低，但注意力显然没在她身上，气氛又紧张起来。

“嘘，里面有动静。”

半藏小声告诉她，热气扫在耳朵上。

周美玲马上摸向腰后，这样随时可以拿到防身的武器。

“体型很小……但没有脚步声。”周美玲按半藏示意守在门口，为了不惊扰入侵者她没有打开照明装置，而是戴上了夜视眼镜，周美玲朝洞内撇去，只看见半藏嗫着脚步往里移动的身影，如果不是入侵者藏到了她的视野盲区，就是对方速度极快已经绕到自己身旁了。周美玲握住匕首，专心聆听周围一举一动。

风声似乎盖过了一切，周美玲怎么也静不下心来，她的呼吸很乱，无法从耳朵里剥离噪音。

刹那间一阵嘶声窜进耳中，她绷紧神经，手心发疼。

是蛇——

声音是从山洞里传来的，很快就消失了。

难道是藏起来了？

那嘶嘶声仿佛还盘旋在她的脑海里，像是耳鸣一般难以驱逐，疲惫感夺走了周美玲的注意力，也让她变得应激。成像仪里出现红色影像的瞬间，她捕捉到那一闪而过的东西，匕首护着左手钳上去，若是计算正确她正好能擒到蛇脖子的部位，只要给她几秒辨别种类的时间，就能决定是用匕首剔去毒牙还是直接杀死它。

就算长得可爱，周美玲可不是每天坐在办公室里看数据文件的文职人员，她是实打实的特工。

“看得出你受过训练。”她被反握手腕扯去，身体前倾失去平衡，手刃击中右手背打掉了匕首，周美玲感到一只手撑上后颈，似乎要将她按倒地上，正准备借力抓住那只手时，对方扶住她好端端地站着，手还搭在她肩上。就像他们第一次面对面一样。

原来自己也能紧张到没听出半藏的声音，不过他一路没怎么说话也没喝一滴水，张口声音沙哑了许多。

从碰到周美玲脸开始，半藏就觉得自己手心炽热，处理那条错过冬眠的蛇时他的动作却干净利落，丝毫没有生汗的迹象。再一次碰到周美玲的身体，她颈后的皮肤传来滚烫的热感。一路上半藏都知道这家伙心跳速度很反常，整个人感觉焦躁不安，但他都没有放在心上，一切不习惯夜晚的人类都会不舒服。

“你……”他稳住周美玲摇晃的身体，她的手却冰得离奇。他竟然没料到会这样。

“你在发烧。你不知道吗？”

半藏哑着嗓子说，他的心情现在跌到了谷底。自己就不该放任周美玲去神社，一到晚上温度就降得极低，双脚还总是站在雪里，他的身体很适应这个环境，但周美玲不一样，偏偏他还以懒得管的心情去听了周美玲那些玩笑话，即使他估摸着那家伙在逞强。

“噢……是啊。”她反而笑出来了，半藏不知道这有什么值得高兴的。

周美玲说：“给，打火机，麻烦你生下火啦。背包内胆有阿司匹林，使用说明应该有写。这些仪器要放到包里，试管不能垫在最底下会碎，注意别弄花了标签。蛇煮汤的时候得去头尾。”半藏听着她毫无逻辑的絮絮叨叨，并照做了。“抱歉，我实在没力气了。”半藏嗯声应她，没放在心上，怀疑自己才是小美受寒的罪魁祸首。他整理好周美玲的衣物，把自己的羽织给她披上，看小美一言不发地坐在篝火前发呆，半藏便去取雪烧水，他走几步回一次头，倒不是担心小美睡过去，他就是担心她脑子会不会被烧到朝火的方向倒下的程度。

等半藏回来时，周美玲已经缩成一团睡着了。

“先起来把药吃了。”他看见自己的羽织被捏成一团，有一角还被周美玲紧紧攥着，半藏不禁皱眉，又似乎听见了周美玲在耳边说他老是不高兴怪不得皱纹那么多。自己总不能和病患闹脾气吧，半藏守着自己最后的大度把她叫起来，扶着周美玲喝药。周美玲的脸本就因发烧生红，火焰这么一照更是明显。原来发烧的时候身上这么烫，半藏的目光停在周美玲咽水时跳动的喉咙上，她的皮肤真的很白，南极紫外线要少得多了，对比之下自己好像都变黑了。

“你看起来很紧张。”周美玲说着，似乎生病时声音也变得更轻了。

“没有……闭嘴。”

周美玲头缩了下去，捏紧了他的羽织。“你现在不能凶我。病人需要保持心情愉快。”半藏放开她，后退两步说：“我觉得我现在像在照顾小孩一样，温度不高，你反倒是被烧糊涂了。”只能说越关键的时候半藏越能激怒周美玲，她好歹也是个三十岁的自理成年人，难道半藏见过知识这么丰富还能满世界跑的小孩子吗？“你没比我大多少！不成熟的人才拿年龄说事。”发烧在帮助周美玲直言不讳。

还真是情绪化啊，半藏在心里叹气。但加上十年的冷冻经历，周美玲身心充其量也不过二十岁罢了。

紧绷了一整天的神经终于得到放松，周美玲也记不清自己是什么时候感觉身体不舒服的了，也许都怪半藏穿得太少，才给她造成天气一点也不冷的错觉。她突然觉得偶尔和人拌拌嘴也挺有意思的，混乱的大脑总是生出很多不成熟的想法，她看出来半藏发现自己发烧时有点慌神，可能这让他暂时忘了自己惹他的不愉快吧，把那些沉重的现实都先搁置一旁也挺好的，周美玲觉得自己为此自喜的样子很不得体，但是在生病时是被允许的。这篝火对半藏来说可能会有点热，额间已经有了汗，周美玲记着自己不能让羽织被火烧到了，它的布料滑滑的，摸起来很舒服，要是碰到火就可惜了，半藏还有可能会生气——他似乎总在生气。

周美玲感觉有东西碰到了自己的脸，她喜欢那贴上来的温凉触感，睁眼看时发现半藏正把毛巾叠好放在自己额头上。他的表情终于缓和一些了，看上去从没怎么做过这些照顾人的事情，半藏的动作很笨拙，叠毛巾时总是翻来覆去重做好几遍，直到变成完美长方形没有任何一个边突出来才流露出满意的神色。生病实在是很难受的，但是有人照顾时会感觉好很多。周美玲放松地躺着，偷偷观察这个男人。他的手上有不少肉眼可见的茧子，周美玲还记得它们贴到脸上的触感，希望他下次能注意自己的力气，现在回想起半藏粗鲁的动作她还觉得很不舒服。但是半藏的眼睛很好看，特别是从这个角度望去，感觉在闪着光，那是从人类身上见不到的双眼，周美玲走过这么多地方，见过这么多人，也没有这双金褐色的双眼这样让她印象深刻。半藏时不时把小桶放到火上加热，以至于不让水太过冰冷，他都没注意到周美玲在睁着眼看他。

“半藏……”他拧毛巾时听见周美玲喊他，然后听见一句：“你坐得好端正。”

“现在我不跟你计较。”

“你到现在没喝水吗……你声音好哑。”


	9. Chapter 9

周美玲好像又回到了那个寒冬的夜里，雪、火、酣眠可以轻易勾画出任何人都会称之为“幸福”的景象，不过周美玲却觉得这与“幸福”八竿子打不着：依稀能听见户外凛冽的风声，显得身旁的篝火更加温暖，橘红色的光映在她眼中，还有在火下闪着光泽的白狼卧在身旁。周美玲从白狼的脸上还能看见倦色，半藏似乎真的累了，周美玲翻身的响声也没将他吵醒。她抚平白狼身上反翘的毛发，将几乎要探进火中的身子推离开，白天端庄严肃的白狼在入眠时肚皮也会轻轻起伏。

周美玲安静地扯一半羽织盖到白狼身上，又把手搭上去。白狼身上隐约映着金色的火光，那颜色要比他的眼睛更加明亮，周美玲恍然间好像看见了星星点点，她轻抱着白狼在夜间睡去，倍感安心。

他们在冬夜里安然同眠，却无关情欲与友爱，两人相识不过三十六小时，没有一见如故，抵不上那些十年好友或战场上出生入死的同伴，周美玲觉得她与半藏之间结成了一种更为特殊的关系。他们在雪中相遇，因反常的大雪而共处，也随雪停而分别。特别的时间里能形成特别的关系，周美玲只有在那时才向近似陌生人的半藏说了很多心里话，直言对国际媒体的不满和对联合国的失望，就像不常去海边的人捡到一只漂流瓶往往就打开了推心置腹的大门一样。她永远不会忘记一睁眼就看见半藏跪坐在身旁为自己换毛巾的模样，夜里漆黑又静谧，只有他们身旁能看见暖橘色的光，唯独在那场雪里，她可以休息一会儿。

周美玲时不时想找一个词去形容两人之间的联系，她觉得朋友太过寻常，他们给予对方的信任感本就比普通朋友超出太多，同行的那两日现在想来也十分不可思议，周美玲也不确定他们之间是否真的存在友谊；她又觉得旧识太过沉重，这大多是带有悲观情绪的词语，她已经把回忆留在了几年前的大雪里，却不觉得她和半藏会就此断了联系，他们相识却不相知，对彼此来说也算有三分陌生，实在配不上这种承载多年情感的称呼。

周美玲断言他们之后还会相遇，这是直觉告诉她的。半藏说：“我未必还会以同样的模样出现在你面前，也许那时你会认不出我。”

“不是每一个人鬓角都是白色的，我不会忘记的。你这么往我眼前一站，我一看就知道是你了。”

半藏认为周美玲在说笑。她信誓旦旦：“相信我，只要你出现我就能马上认出来。倒是你别说不认识我了。”

“哼。你的嗅觉不会比我还灵敏。”虽然嘴上反驳着周美玲，半藏还是露出了微笑，他可能也没有发现自己总是不经意间掉进周美玲的话术圈套里，他们相处时半藏总是难忍沉默。

周美玲按半藏所说找到了山神朝，这位昔日的剑术师已经隐居，周美玲还是几经打听在一家没落的道馆中找到了她。当周美玲递出半藏予她的信物——撕下的一角羽织，常与妖兽接触的人马上就能闻到半藏的气味，山神朝故作打趣地问她与半藏之间的关系，周美玲反倒陷入沉思，最终只能给出“这很难说”的结论。

她也试着去定义过，但是都以失败告终。如果她真的能在未来重新见到半藏，也许能在相处中找到答案。

周美玲翻下床摸到遥控器把空调打开，她带着满身的汗呆呆地看着天花板，却怎么也睡不着，困意似乎在她被热醒的那一刻就消失殆尽了。她摸黑找到手机，唤醒时看见时间才刚刚跳过四点，前段时间繁忙工作把她的愿望逼成了睡个好觉，现在闲下来反而睡不安稳了。她摸摸床上雪白的狼型毛绒玩具，决定去冲个澡提前开启新的一天，按往常她离床时都会亲一口玩偶，但在梦到某个家伙之后再这么做就显得很奇怪了，周美玲是不太想把半藏和这只毛绒玩具联系起来，但在和安吉拉聊到床上要放什么动物时，她却鬼使神差地说要买一只狼，而且是毛茸茸的那种。

已经许久没做到过这个梦了，几年前日本之行的经历周美玲甚至连日志都不曾记载过，同事曾问过为什么那几页记录上只有简单的数据，周美玲则如实回答因为那几天雪很大。在那年冬天之后，周美玲就再也没见过这么大的雪。而温斯顿正式重新集结守望先锋的第一天，她就在法国看到了应召而来的岛田源氏，那时她难掩惊讶，所有人都当作她第一次见到仿生机体的人类而惊奇，那两人拥有相似的文化背景，但性格却是天壤之别，周美玲在念叨着源氏的姓氏时，语调中总是带着一丝复杂，对半藏的印象就只留在了回忆里。印象中半藏的容貌已经模糊，每次试着回忆都想不起他的样子，只记得那人一头黑发却在鬓角染了白。虽说君子一言驷马难追，想着过去自己自信说出的话，周美玲开始怀疑如果真的能见到半藏，自己到底能不能认出他。

周美玲想，如果她的反应的确慢了一拍，希望半藏成熟一点不要翻旧账。

“小美，你还记得之前东亚地区季节更替十分反常吗？”

同事的声音把她扯回现实。

“昂，我在。新的分析结果出来了吗？”周美玲拍拍自己的脸，专心投入工作。自从与半藏相遇之后，她更加留意东亚地区的气候问题，有时她则会在发呆时反复查看他们初遇之处的数据，作为一个科学家，她依旧在超自然力量的问题上有所保留。

“嗯。不过正好雅典娜在例行维护，数据被放在了子网外，没能做对比分析，只能我现在单独拷过去了。”

“这样啊，我把硬盘拿过去吧，我顺便把纸质报告送到主机那边备份。”

“辛苦你了，这些工作本来是该我们负责的。”

“没关系，我正好透个气，今天起太早了头还有点昏呢。”在这一点上，周美玲倒是没说谎。

她一路翻看文件，似乎总有股力量把她的视线扯向日本地区的那页报告上，事实如半藏所说的一致，前几年寒潮持续时间较其他季风气候带地区有轻微缩短，同期暑季则相应拉长了，不过数据也在波动范围内，这样的状况大概持续了五到八年，与漫长的气候观测历史相比则被视为合理的反弹。而数据回归正常的那一年，正好是她在雪中救下半藏的那一年。

周美玲很少像现在这样对一组数据保持沉默，即使她本身就能代表权威，但周美玲却倾向于将解释和分析的机会让给其他研究者。她对这组观测数据没有任何异议，与半藏共处的那短短时间总是在干扰她的判断，在科研中她必须保持客观，周美玲很清楚一旦自己站出来从理性的角度作出解释，就是在否定半藏的存在、否定那段她难忘一生的回忆。

一想到这些立场问题周美玲就觉得头疼，她从没想过自己竟然也能变得优柔寡断。偏偏早晨的阳光又格外刺眼，仿佛在针对她萎靡不振的精神一样，科研工作一切顺利，紧急行动也没有失误，一帆风顺的生活似乎不能抹平周美玲心头的焦虑，她有叹气的冲动。

“我的报告！”她低着头撞上什么，脚下一滑摔在地上，文件散落一地，排好的顺序全部乱了，相比起身体物理性的疼痛，周美玲更感觉一阵心痛。

周美玲挡住光线眯着眼，飘下的一页纸正好从眼前划过，她撞到的那人也蹲下帮着捡文件，逆光看不清他的模样——周美玲估计那是个男人，壮实的身体撞得她肩膀有些生疼。男人低着头把凌乱的报告一页一页捡起，“抱歉……撞到你了。”他几乎是下意识道歉，但是声音沉而犹豫，听起来他不习惯带着歉意说话。“啊不，没事，是我不注意。”周美玲揉揉眼睛，才看到这人半裸着上身，露出的皮肤上有好几道肉眼可见的疤痕，她马上皱了眉。

周美玲连忙起身去拾起文件，她一早上都恍恍惚惚，得找个时间向对方赔礼道歉才是。

“您贵姓——”

男人抬头把文件递给她，周美玲瞬间噤了声，脸上礼节性的笑容荡然无存，她不由地捂住自己的嘴。她甚至忘记伸手取过那些重要的纸质报告，她一时不敢把目光从男人脸上移开，好像害怕下一秒就会从梦中惊醒一样。周美玲怎么努力也无法会想起那张熟悉而陌生的脸，但在目光交汇的那一刻她就马上确定，这就是半藏，她不会也不可能认错。

半藏把头发扎起来了。他眼里的金褐色不如记忆中那样明亮，语气也比当初谈话时更生疏几分，而身上那几道伤口，是她几年前与他相遇时还没有的。但是他白色的鬓角没有改变，一如既往。

半藏也仍由她盯着，安静得周美玲只能听见自己的呼吸声，她起床后冲了澡、现在也吹了风，她的大脑现在还是完全空白了，周美玲甚至不知道时钟的秒针是否还在走动，她连眨眼都要本能地思索三分。我现在应该说什么？我本来是怎么计划的？周美玲好像又被带回了多年前的寒冬里，和煦的风吹过脖颈却觉得飕飕的凉，阳光晒在半藏身上，他的影子遮住了她。

最后周美玲伸手，近乎颤抖地碰了碰半藏的肩，她已经极力克制让自己冷静。

“你真的……是活生生的……”

半藏的表情有些绷不住，但哑笑着没说什么，他在十米开外就闻到熟悉的气味了，半藏本来无意撞上周美玲，但他也没想到这家伙能真的不看路。

他倒是为周美玲的反应感到莫名的骄傲：“看来你还能认出我，不错。”半藏把她拉起来，觉得这人的手腕比印象中细了些。

周美玲将信将疑地：“你不会突然消失吧？”

“我……应该没有那种能力。”

离开神社的半藏，能做的只有维持人身。

周美玲心里涌出一大堆话，却挂在嘴边什么也说不出来。她也相信童话，设想过很多次再次见到这只白狼的场景，但这次重逢完全在周美玲意料之外，她好奇半藏身上的伤口是怎么回事，又想问他怎么会来守望先锋基地，更幼稚些周美玲想知道他有没有比她更快地认出对方，她应该马上说出自己认出了他，以兑现多年前分别时的那个承诺。她也知道，半藏看见她的反应就知道了一切。

半藏拍拍她颤抖的身体，无论是出任务的便服还是这身研究服都很适合周美玲。小美没有叫他的名字，他也没有，但他们都认出了对方，也许需要一些时间来解释这些，他们可以就着热茶好好地聊聊天。他安静地捡起那些乱糟糟的文件，当看见纸上标注的日本地区时半藏也没忍住轻笑。

现在要做的，就是把这些重要的文件整理编排好。

这是起点。

“周博士——”研究所的同事攥着两页报告追上来，看见气氛诡异的两人。

那名研究人员马上喊出岛田先生几个字，几乎将疑惑写在了脸上。

“两位是？”他们看起来不像熟人，也不像朋友，显然也不是偶然碰见的生人，却一起站在这。

半藏把东西递给周美玲，主动回答：“嗯，我们认识。”

我们认识很多年了，即使只有几天。

【End.】


End file.
